eaglepartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Eagle Party wiki. This site, hosted by Wikia The Eagle party is a third-party platform that will meet the needs of those whose political views do not have sufficient overlap with an existing party.The Eagle party encompasses a political view that is economically conservative, solcially liberal, and hawkish with regard to foreign policy. The head and founder of the party can be reached at eagleviewnet@yahoo.com. A party chairman will be elected from members. The Eagle Party has several factors that you would agree with that would make you an Eagle party member. Party Mascot: Golden Eagle. Google Chrome Theme: https://www.mychrometheme.com/t/at3jdb0sohfornmfqew2ol9 Required beliefs for The Eagle Party: *'Drugs: Against the use of "excessive" or unnecessary drugs.' *'Immigration: Against any "illegal immigration". Willing to speak english and pay taxes and if cost effective to the nation.' *'Government spending: against sending "free" foreign aid to other nations unless "neutral" or allied and only if said government would apply 100% of the aid to those directed.' *'Personal Liberty: freedom of religion thought, expression, speech, orientation. As long as it doesn't conflict with safety or laws of the region. personal privacy in residence and in any non public place should be respected.' *'Military: Great supporters of military of all branches of the United states and allies.' *'Religion: Any as long as not sinister in nature.' *'Sex: male and female' *'War: Against in any way except in self defense of the nation, it's people or it's assets and allies.' *'Class: any from lower, middle, higher. Strong belief in hard work and building business to pass on to future offspring or next generations.' *'Business: Investing in American jobs that employ American workers on American soil making American goods.' *'Death Penalty: While the debate about whether the death penalty might be justified in principle rages on, we recognize that for any civilized society, it is simply impractical. For the state to put a citizen to death, the burden of proof of their guilt must be far beyond the normal threshold for reasonable doubt, facilitating multiple appeals and a prolonged process that in itself could be considered cruel and unusual punishment.' *'Civil Rights: While recognizing that gender and racial inequalities still exist in our society, and noting that a great deal of progress has been made in the past few decades, we feel that at this point in our history, government policy that is neutral with regard to race and gender is the most fair, and most likely to contribute to an egalitarian society. We are therefore against racial or gender quotas in hiring practices, and are against scholarships or other programs that show preferential treatment for a particular group based on race or gender. We still believe in government support for our neediest citizens, but feel that aid should be based on just that factor: need.' *'Energy/Fuels:We need to increase our energy independence so that we are not beholden to corrupt oil regimes in the Middle East. This will not be solved by drilling in new places, which only delays the inevitable, for those are finite resources. And renewable sources such as wind and solar would still only provide a fraction of our energy needs, even if exploited much more than they currently are. The best medium-term solution is nuclear. We need more nuclear power plants, not only to supply our own electricity, but as a source for creating energy for alternative fuel for cars. By converting nuclear power to emerging hydrogen cell technology, we can gain a huge amount of energy independence, and be less beholden to foreign sources of energy. We must also work to make nuclear energy safer, while exploring alternative fuels.' *''Environment: ''Combined with our energy policy, we believe that less reliance on fossil fuels such as coal and oil will continue to help improve the quality of our air. We believe in strong continued regulations on industrial waste, in vigilance in protecting the cleanliness of our air and water, not just for ourselves, but for the global environment.Go green when possible. *'Gun Control: We believe that ownership of rifles and shotguns sufficiently satisfies the mandate of the 2nd Amendment, but that concealed weapons (i.e., handguns) should be severely restricted.' *'Health Care: We are in favor of a universal health insurance plan, in which all citizens are legally obligated to carry health insurance, just as all citizens who drive automobiles are obligated to carry liability insurance. Those unable to afford health insurance will be able to apply for assistance from the government. This insures that all citizens collectively cover the health needs of one another in a fair and consistent manner.' *''Science: ''''''We believe in maintaining a strong dedication to providing federal funding for both pure research and large-scale projects that cannot be undertaken by private entities. At the same time, we believe in opening paths to private enterprises where there is a potential profit motive, such as in space exploration and stem cell research, through lessening regulations on such industries *Unfinished page will be finished soon. https://www.facebook.com/TheEagleParty If interested in joining this party or contributing to the party please contact eagleviewnet@yahoo.com See also *Politics on Wikia *Eagle View Net *Republican Party (United States) *Democratic Party (United States)